


The Actor and The Fey

by jxdkid



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: An actor meets a fey and is thrust into the adventure of their life time.





	

In the middle of town, on a wooden stage decorated with banners depicting great feats of strength and bravery, a young man boasted, with a voice that demanded attention and respect, of great adventures and quests all his own. 

 

He recounted with great vigor and excitement how he fought hordes of villains, saved more princesses than he could count, and even slayed ogres, trolls, and other great beasts. The crowd watched and listened in awe, as he mimes his great adventures, gasping at the twists, holding their breath as he fought his invisible villains, and cheering when he won. 

 

They loved him, and why shouldn't they he was a hero, at least while he was on the stage. However, every show must end, no matter how much they love it, no matter how much he loves it. The children beg him to stay, to continue wowing them with his tales of wonder, but he had to go. So the young man, the hero stepped off the stage and returned to being the actor.

 

Children would often sneak their way backstage to hear more about adventures of the hero, they’d ask questions and the hero was more than happy to answer.

 

“How many princesses have you kissed?”

 

“As many as I've saved and then some,” The actor can't even get a prince or princess to look at him.

 

“Do you have a lot of money?”

 

“Of Course, the dragons don't need that gold anymore,” the actor can barely feed himself.

 

But there is one question that he always dreaded, “Are your stories true?” The children always ask this question with eyes full of hope, and the actor doesn't want to be the one to ruin it for them, but he still hates to lie to their faces, crowds are nothing, but face to face, it's heart breaking.

 

“Yes, Why would I lie to you great people,” the hero always answered.

 

“because it's the only thing I'm good at,” the actor always finished.

 

But one day it wasn't a child waiting for him backstage, it wasn't even a human. It was rare, but every once in awhile a Fey would come into town, and before the actor, stood a thin, green skinned, pointy eared young fey, wearing only burlap pants he had probably bought in town.

 

The actor was stunned, he had never seen a Fey before, let alone one this handsome.

 

The Fey spoke with a voice like a melody to the actor's ears, “Are those stories you told true?” he had the same hopeful look in his eyes as the kids, but something was different.

 

The actor hesitated, this fey looked to be the same age as him, so he should know real heros don't do shows like this, they're too busy being heroes, but looking into the fey’s eyes he couldn't find it in himself to disappoint him, so the hero replied, “A great hero never lies, of course they're true,”

 

The fey’s face lit up with glee, making him even more attractive “Oh, thank the Mother Tree, this is wonderful,”

 

The Fey grabbed the actor by the arm causing him to blush.

 

“You must come with me to my village, we are in great need of a hero,” said the fey

 

The actor was flustered and stuttered, “o-of course”

 

Smiling like an idiot the fey lead the actor to his village in the trees, he met with the elder who explained the situation. The actor wasn't listening very closely, he was too distracted by the wonder of being in a fey village, and by the fey that lead him here, staring at him. It wasn’t until he and the fey were at the dragon’s cave did the actor realize what was happening and more importantly what was expected of him. He panicked, it was much too late to back out now, but there was nothing he could do, he can’t fight a dragon. The actor looked for anything he could use as an out, anything, but he found nothing. He only started to panic more when the fey placed his hand on the actor's shoulder. The looked into each other's eyes, and the actor saw calm oceans and determination in the fey’s gaze, and he silently prayed that they did not see the fear and doubt in his.

 

The Fey spoke, “Soon you will have one more story to tell, hero,”

 

The actor steeled himself, of course this is just one more story, one more tale to tell. As an actor he played whatever role was needed of him, and now a hero was needed, so a hero he will be.

 

That day the actor died in glorious combat. He and the fey fought the dragon with everything they had. The battle was fierce, legendary even, but then the dragon was able to wound the fey. The actor leapt to his defense, fueled by anger, his blood boiling, the actor died defending the one person who had ever relied on him, the only one who believed in him, and in the actor's  place stood the hero, not the one from the stage who kissed a new princess every week, or outsmarted elder dragons before breakfast, but a new hero. He stood proud between the dragon and the fey, because he was finally where he felt he belonged. The battle continued until the dragon finally fell at the hero’s feet and the fey and his village were finally safe.

 

With the dragon slain, the village celebrated the victory with a feast and dance. The food was delicious and the music beautiful. Soon the music began to slow and the fey villagers began to form pairs, the hero understood what this meant and returned to the food table where he found the fey that started, and stayed with the hero, this whole adventure. The hero took this opportunity to admit to the fey that he wasn’t a real hero, and the fey admitted that they knew all along, but he knew they would be able to rise to the challenge. The hero smiled and thanked the fey. They talked and they joked and they laughed, and when the conversation slowed and they were reminded of the music, the fey asked nervously if the hero wanted to dance. The hero’s eyes lit up with glee, making the fey laugh before he lead the hero to the dance floor.


End file.
